


Одноместный номер

by kotokoshka



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Background Bill Tench/Nancy Tench, Background Holden Ford/Debbie Mitford, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sharing a Bed, early season one, holden get urself together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: — Я буду спать в… — Билл замолкает. Холден наблюдает, как он взглядом блуждает по номеру, задерживаясь на кресле, а потом на двери в ванную. — В машине.Холден хмурится.— Да прекрати. Это же неудобно
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Kudos: 9





	Одноместный номер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the loneliest number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104029) by [robokittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens). 



— Вот дерьмо, — говорит Билл, застряв в дверях номера мотеля. — Да вы издеваетесь.

— Что такое?

Холден отстал от него на несколько шагов из-за тяжелого портфеля, чемодана и записывающей аппаратуры, ему требуется время, чтобы добраться до Билла и увидеть, что там внутри.

Еще один дерьмовый номер мотеля: выцветшие обои, ободравшиеся в углах, рисунок вышел из моды лет десять назад; неопределенного цвета ковер, потертый сотнями ног. Стол, придвинутый к стене. Кресло, выглядящее более удобным, чем явно есть на самом деле. Дверь в ванную. Прикроватная тумбочка с одним ящиком (слегка приоткрытым, видимо, там лежат новые Желтые страницы и старая Библия), лампа, будильник, пепельница.

И кровать.

 _Одна_ кровать.

— Оу, — запоздало произносит Холден.

Билл со смешком вторит ему.  
— Оу.

— Это точно наш номер?

Холден стоит близко, поэтому видит номер 412 на брелке ключа, который Билл поднимает выше. Номер совпадает с цифрами на двери.

— Она же открылась, — говорит Билл, хотя это и не нужно. А потом продолжает: — Дерьмо. Ладно. Схожу к администратору, посмотрим, может, удастся все переиграть. Тут подождешь?

Холден пожимает плечами, выражая безразличие, но в то же время вес магнитофона на ремне чуть ли не придавливает его к земле.

— Конечно, — говорит он.

Билл не двигается с места, поэтому Холден проходит мимо, чтобы наконец положить вещи. Через мгновение Билл тоже бросает чемодан на пол.

Слышится хриплый вздох. Холден прекрасно понимает: уже поздно, Билл тоже с нетерпением ждал возможности принять душ и свалиться в кровать.

Мысль о душе, пока Билл торчит внизу у стойки, весьма заманчива. Не менее заманчиво найти фляжку, которую, как знает Холден, Билл положил в чемодан.  
Он смотрит на свой багаж, опустившись… да, в неудобное кресло: он мог бы пока еще раз просмотреть документы офицера Риза, или полисать неофициальный отчет полицейского управления очередного маленького городка, или заняться собственной работой, или…

Холден стонет, откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза.

Он сидит так до той поры, пока в замке не поворачивается ключ: Холден тут же выпрямляется и широко распахивает сонные глаза.

— Твою мать, — говорит Билл, подчеркивая каждую согласную. — Блядь.

Холден поднимает бровь.

— Номера даже не все забронированы, можешь себе представить? Парень, администратор, просто… «не имеет полномочий». Полномочий! Чтобы дать мне чертов ключ от другого номера! Как может быть такое, что человек за стойкой регистрации не может забронировать кому-то номер?

— Наверное, не так уж много людей пытаются снять здесь комнату в такое позднее время. — Холден и не пытается успокоить Билла, это и хорошо, ведь толку в этом не будет никакого. Билл хмуро смотрит в его сторону.

Вообще, он прав; это не обычный дешевый мотель на шоссе, не особо похоже, что в этом городе вообще есть ночная жизнь — из бара их выставили полицейские, которые скомандовали очистить помещение еще до одиннадцати.

— Ты значок ему показывал? — спрашивает Холден, наполовину шутя, наполовину интересуясь. Билл не отвечает, только хмурится сильнее.

Целую минуту они остаются в полнейшем тупике. Билл свирепо смотрит на Холдена, а тот, в свою очередь, тоже недоволен ситуацией, но не может сдержать намека на улыбку — только посмотрите на Билла…

— Я буду спать в… — Билл замолкает. Холден наблюдает, как он взглядом блуждает по номеру, задерживаясь на кресле, а потом на двери в ванную. — В машине.

Холден морщится.

— Да прекрати. Это же неудобно.

— На полу тоже, — говорит Билл. — А я слишком стар, чтобы спать в ванной. — Он вдруг осекается и сдавленно стонет. — Интересно, у этого проклятого пацана есть полномочия достать мне лишнее одеяло?

— Мы можем просто лечь вместе, — предлагает Холден. — Я не пинаюсь, а ты храпишь хуже меня.

— Я не храплю, — машинально возражает Билл. Он _храпит_ ; из-за того, что Холден спал на второй кровати, он уже много раз страдал из-за ночных рулад своего коллеги.

— Она достаточно большая, — продолжает он. — Я обещаю спать на свой стороне, если ты будешь спать на своей.

Билл молча смотрит на него, затем тяжело вздыхает и стягивает с себя пиджак, бросив его прямо на пол.

— Я в душ, — говорит он. — Если займешь всю кровать, когда я выйду, будешь спать в машине.

Холден делает вид, что обдумывает услышанное. Его взгляд падает на кровать — на жесткие подушки, накрахмаленные простыни.

— Договорились, — наконец произносит он. Дурацкая ухмылка никак не отлипает от губ, и Холден перестает скрывать ее, на что Билл закатывает глаза.

Пока Билл в душе, он расстилает кровать, достает пижаму и кладет на край со своей стороны. Немного запоздало сбрасывает ботинки, ставит их у двери и аккуратно вешает пиджак. Как только он принимается расстегивать рубашку, дверь ванной распахивается.

Билл слегка красный после душа, босой, на нем только майка и пижамные штаны.

— Напор неплохой.

— Надеюсь, ты не всю горячую воду потратил, — говорит Холден. Билл лишь смеривает его равнодушным взглядом.

Билл прав: напор воды для мотеля правда хороший. Не то, чтобы Холден действительно заострял на этом внимание: он не понимал, насколько устал, пока не встал под душ. Как только вода начала застилать глаза, ему хотелось вообще их больше не открывать.

Поэтому он небрежно и быстро споласкивается, тщательно вытирается и натягивает пижаму.

Выключив воду, Холден слышит голос Билла. Тот сидит за столом возле телефона. Голос тихий, но слова разобрать можно.

— Да, — говорит он, — держись. Просто… погоди секунду. — Билл смотрит на Холдена. — Извини, — на этот раз он обращается к нему. — Я просто…

— Конечно. Передай Нэнси привет. Ты не будешь мешать. Не против, если я свет выключу?

Улыбка Билла почти незаметная, но искренняя. Холден истолковывает его жест рукой, как знак того, что он не против. Задернув шторы и оставив щель, Холден щелкает выключателем; тонкая полоска света падает больше на кровать, чем на письменный стол, но это хоть что-то.

Голос Билла мягкий, странно успокаивающий. Холден устраивается на кровати. Иногда по ночам бормотания не дают ему уснуть, но сейчас глаза закрываются еще до того, как он успевает нормально лечь. Он позволяет сну целиком поглотить его.

***

Холден не знает, что его разбудило.

Он слегка пошевелился, когда Билл забрался в постель, ровно настолько, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он почти уверен, что Билл пожелал ему спокойной ночи, и Холден даже сам умудрился пробормотать что-то в ответ. Наверное.

Холден прав: кровать довольно большая, вдвоем они легко поместились. Он лежит на своей половине и чувствует тепло чужого тела, но друг друга они _не касались._

Не касались. В прошедшем времени.

Но вряд ли _это_ Холдена разбудило. Будь так, он бы проснулся, когда Билл только подвинулся к нему, вынырнул из сна от первого горячего вздоха, коснувшегося затылка.

Но Холден не проснулся. Вырубился, позволил этому случиться. Позволил Биллу обнять и притянуть его к себе.

Билл уткнулся носом Холдену в шею. Их ноги тоже соприкасались.

Холден все еще в полудреме; слишком устал, чтобы паниковать, но не может не анализировать. Билл женат, конечно, он делит постель со своей женой уже много лет. На самом деле, это даже приятно осознавать, что Билл инстинктивно прижимает ее к себе. Его объятие слегка небрежное, совсем не собственническое.

А Холдену… _удобно_. Может, _слишком_ удобно. Дебби не очень любит лежать как ложки, и она, конечно, никогда не была большой. Билл не такой здоровый, как… другие люди. Но он больше Дебби, это точно. И больше Холдена. И в том, что его вот так держат, есть что-то приятное.

Он медленно просыпается.

Не до конца, но достаточно. Холден смотрит в окно, не глядя на тумбочку и тусклое красное свечение будильника, поэтому не знает точно, который час, но еще точно рано: свет, пробивающийся сквозь занавески, тусклый, но Холден уверен, что это не солнце, а уличные фонари.

Значит, еще только рассветает. В эти тяжелые дни это неплохо, столько поспать.

Глаза Холдена снова закрываются, и он, сам того не желая, прижимается к Биллу. Рука, лежащая поперек его груди, напрягается, и Билл издает мягкий низкий звук, прижимаясь к шее Холдена.

Холден вздрагивает.

 _У него стоит_ , внезапно осознает он. У Билла нет — во всяком случае, он так думает, Холден никогда не был в ситуации, когда к нему прижимается твердый член другого парня, но уверен, что все понимает правильно.

Но у Холдена стоит. До боли. Он обнимается со своим коллегой-мужчиной в постели, и у него чертов стояк. Очевидно, Холдена устраивает роль маленькой ложки. Интересно, что бы сказала по этому поводу Дебби?

Холден обдумывает свои возможности. Он может просто проигнорировать происходящее, может, получится снова заснуть. Или может встать с постели, пойти в ванную и решить проблему — это сложнее с точки зрения логистики, просто потому, что он не хочет будить Билла. Если Билл проснется и поймет, что происходит, и раз Холден не спит… им придется поговорить об этом.

А Холдену его извинения не нужны. И не хочется, чтобы от него отмахивались. Он не уверен, взбесится Билл или смутится — может, то и другое вместе? — и он предпочел бы, чтобы Билл разбирался сам со всем этим, и пусть думает, что Холден спит.

Может быть, и нет, конечно. Но какой-то части Холдена нравится мысль о том, что это может стать маленькой грязной тайной для них. Или тайной друг от друга; видит бог, он не собирается говорить Биллу, что ему это нравится…

Или. _Третий вариант._

Рука Билла держит его довольно крепко. Места для маневра не так уж много, если не прижиматься к твердой груди Билла, как Холден делает сейчас, но если он будет двигаться правильно…

Билл снова сонно бормочет что-то Холдену в шею. Он тут же замирает, но дыхание Билла остается ровным.

Медленно-медленно Холден запускает руку в пижамные штаны.

Он чуть не стонет в голос от первого неуверенного прикосновения к члену, но сдерживается. В последнее время он не так уж часто мастурбирует: немного странно делать это в дороге, да и дома настроения особо нет, Холден большую часть времени проводит у Дебби. Так что это будто в новинку — нежное касание собственных пальцев к чувствительной коже.

Холден крепко зажмуривается. Интересно, на что было бы похоже, если бы у Билла тоже встал — если бы Билл хотел этого. Если бы специально крепко прижал Холдена к себе.

Он почти слышит голос Билла, который тихо шепчет ему на ухо: поощряя то, как Холден крепче обхватывает себя рукой, трет, почти на грани болезненных ощущений, ведя ладонью по стволу вверх-вниз.

Билл пахнет дешевым мотельным мылом и сигаретами. Это не должно застревать голове, но когда Холден делает один неуверенный вдох за другим, то не может не задаться вопросом, будет ли Билл на вкус как сигареты. Сигареты и виски. Билл дышит Холдену в плечо, и тот задается вопросом, каково бы было соединить их губы.

Странно, наверное.

Холден не может — даже с весом руки Билла на груди, он не может заставить себя представить это. Как Билл…

Холден резко вздыхает.

Билл вздрагивает; не будь они так близко друг к другу, Холден вообще ничего бы не почувствовал. Он шевелится, сворачивается калачиком ровно настолько, чтобы поднести свободную ладонь ко рту. Он тяжело дышит прямо в руку, прикусывая перепонку между большим и указательным пальцами.

Другой рукой Холден сжимает член и стонет, звук слишком громкий в тишине комнаты. Он тут же замирает, но дыхание Билла остается ровным.

Через мгновение он снова двигается. Член стал тверже; из щели на голове сочится смазка, и Холден проводит большим пальцем по головке прямо по влаге.

Он едва сдерживает очередной стон. Кожа, что он зажимает между зубами, не заглушает звук, поэтому Холден сует в рот два пальца… и тут же жалеет об этом — не потому, что чуть не давится, хотя так и есть, а потому, что не может удержаться и не представить, что они принадлежат Биллу.

Будь они толще, так бы и было. Они наверняка будут пахнуть сигаретами. Холден никогда не выкуривал целую сигарету, не выносит вкуса, но в этом контексте… он уверен, что ему понравится.

Холден кусает пальцы, надеясь, что боль отвлечет его. Успокоит. И он перестанет думать о Билле, который засовывает пальцы ему в глотку.

Две мысли приходят ему в голову одновременно: что еще Билл может засунуть ему в глотку, и куда еще Билл может засунуть свои пальцы. Бедра Холдена непроизвольно дергаются. Его член еще больше сочится смазкой.

Дебби говорила об этом — шутила. Холден почти уверен: он действительно не думает, что она заинтересована в том, чтобы вставить в него… что-нибудь. Но Холдена вдруг охватывает слепое любопытство. Внезапно ему приходится изо всех сил сдерживать себя, чтобы не прижаться бедрами к Биллу, не прижаться к нему всем телом.

Он трогает ладонью головку члена и просто несколько секунд вообще не дышит и не шевелится. А потом делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Они выходят рваными.

Это было бы больно. Он уверен. Даже если бы он сначала пососал пальцы Билла, даже если бы с них капала слюна, все равно было бы больно, окажись у него в заднице. Холдена там еще никогда раньше не касались. Он никогда этого и не хотел. Но теперь…

Он понимает, что снова двигается. И не только рука, а теперь все тело Холдена буквально дрожит в объятиях Билла.

И Билл что-то произносит. Это не совсем слово. Холден думает, что, может быть, это имя его жены. Он шипит на одном дыхании.

На мгновение Холдену кажется, что он все же чувствует, как твердый член Билла прижимается к нему. Но это… тошно называть это принятием желаемого за действительное. Но все это кажется ему отвратительным.

 _Он должен. Прекратить._ Он должен перестать трогать себя, перестать думать о… перестать думать.

Билл прижимается к его шее. Дыхание такое теплое, а голос… Холден не может разобрать, что он говорит, но голос такой мягкий. Таким голосом он говорит по телефону с Нэнси.

Член Холдена пульсирует в его руке.

Он расслабляет челюсть, до этого он лишь сосал пальцы, но теперь он кусает их, сильно. Острая линия зубов не заглушает стон совсем.

« _Билл_ , — думает Холден, а потом в отчаянии: — _Дебби_!». Но нет особого смысла притворяться, когда все, что он чувствует — это тяжелая рука Билла, перекинутая через его грудь, дыхание на шее, колени Билла, прижатые к его ногам. Сейчас он больше думает о Билле, чем о том, как его собственная рука движется по члену.

Холден никогда не умел лгать самому себе. Он пробует произнести вслух « _Билл_ » — больше выдыхает, чем произносит голосом, согласные задушены пальцами.

Позади него Билл двигается, слегка наклоняясь вперед; движение крошечное, но его достаточно, чтобы Холден наконец кончил прямо себе в руку. Он снова кусает пальцы, так сильно, что шипит от боли.

Холден медленно вытаскивает пальцы изо рта, по пути царапая их о зубы. Он распахивает глаза: определенно встает солнце. Его собственная — иисусе — сперма сохнет в нижнем белье и на ладони. Холден никак не может вытереть руку начисто, но все еще пытается, еще больше пачкая белье; он все еще сомневается, что может выбраться из объятий Билла, не разбудив его.

Интересно, что подумает Билл? Если будет смущен, проснувшись и обнаружив, что обнимает Холдена. Если почувствует запах стыда, разозлится, придет в ярость…

Холден прикусывает губу, вытаскивает руку из штанов и снова закрывает глаза. Он заставляет себя сделать один глубокий вдох, потом другой. Билл дышит медленно и ровно — все еще каким-то образом продолжая спать. И Холден старается делать так же.  
Не Билл здесь неправильный. Холден это знает. Билл спокоен, как и его дыхание. Это Холден, Холден, который… который другой. Который ничего хорошего не замышляет. Это он ненормальный.

Он подтягивает колени к груди. Дышит медленно и глубоко. Медленно, глубоко и ровно. 

Позади Холдена спокойно спит Билл.

***

Морок сна все еще не спадает с Холдена, который моргает и пытается прийти в себя. Он один в постели, но в комнате нет — эти факты доходят до него почти мгновенно. На кровати не ощущается никого, кроме него самого, и Холден слышит, как Билл шаркает ногами.

Он зевает и демонстративно потягивается. Билл поворачивается к нему как раз в тот момент, когда Холден полностью открывает глаза. Билл за столом, перед ним — раскрытые папки.

Холден пытается прочесть выражение его лица, понять, есть ли что-то в его глазах: гнев, дискомфорт. Стыд. Но Билл выглядит лишь слегка удивленным.

— Доброе утро, Спящая красавица, — говорит он. — К счастью для тебя, наш рейс не раньше полудня.

— Повезло мне, — ворчит Холден. Он медленно садится, простыни все еще прикрывают его пах, пряча компрометирующее пятно на штанах. Холден все еще чувствует, как эхо собственного голоса отдается в ладони, и сжимает кулак поверх простыни. Ему придется идти в туалет прямо так, главное, чтобы Билл на него не смотрел.

Билл приподнимает бровь, но больше ничего не говорит. Холден не совсем понимает, как истолковать этот острый взгляд, поэтому отводит глаза. Он слышит, как Билл ерзает на стуле, возвращаясь к своим бумагам.

Холдену удается добраться до ванной, не привлекая внимания Билла. Когда он выходит, Билл убирает папки в портфель. Заметив Холдена, он слегка наклоняет голову к плечу.

— Одевайся. По дороге в аэропорт хочу заглянуть в закусочную. Нужно плотно позавтракать, чтобы компенсировать недостаток сна.

Холден замирает перед чемоданом, крепче сжимая в руках свежую рубашку.

— Ты не выспался? — выдавливает из себя он; если бы не заминка в дыхании, это могло бы даже прозвучать небрежно.

Билл пожимает плечами.  
— Бывало и похуже. Но из-за переездов так бывает, ты ведь понимаешь?  
Холден сглатывает. К тому моменту, когда до него доходит, что он должен ответить, уже слишком поздно.

Билл все еще смотрит на него, но обвинения во взгляде нет. Ни расстройства, ни возмущения. Ничего подобного. Холден хорошо разбирается в людях; он хорошо разбирается в Билле, но теперь…

— Извини, — наконец говорит Холден, опуская взгляд, натягивая рубашку и хватаясь за пуговицы.

— Пойду проверю, — говорит Билл, издав сердитый смешок. — Если ли в кафетерии тот, кто уполномочен сообразить завтрак. Встретимся у машины.

— Конечно. — Холден слышит сдержанность в голосе Билла. И он никак не может заставить свои пальцы сомкнуться на пуговицах, никак не может просунуть их в петли. Он смотрит на себя сверху вниз достаточно долго, чтобы Билл успел пересечь комнату.

Дверь открывается: солнечные лучи падают на пол, растекаются по ковру и наконец попадают Холдену прямо в лицо. Он поднимает голову.

Билл выходит и захлопывает за собой дверь.


End file.
